PROJECT SUMMARY Metastasis is the number one cause of all cancer-related deaths regardless of cancer type, and metastatic cancer survival rates in the US have not substantially improved over the last decade. The proposed 17th Biennial Congress of the Metastasis Research Society (August 1-5, 2018, Princeton University) will highlight the state of metastasis research today and drive future breakthroughs in understanding the biology of metastasis, and in the development of effective diagnostic and treatment strategies. The scope of the proposed congress will include biology, basic and translational research, clinical trials, methodologies, big data, patient impact, and policies. Scientists and physician scientists at different stages of their career in the field of metastasis research and treatment worldwide will gather together at the proposed congress to discuss experimental and clinical information on metastasis and focus on finding new opportunities for more effective intervention strategies. The cross-fertilization of ideas at the congress will benefit all investigators with the ultimate goal of improving metastatic patient outcomes. The congress will be also be particularly useful for supporting the career development of young investigators interested in metastasis research through the Young Investigator Satellite Meeting. Under the guidance of the International Congress Organizing Committee and the Metastasis Research Society (MRS) Board of Directors, the 17th Biennial Congress of the MRS with associated Young Investigator Satellite Meeting will provide a forum to: 1) identify top research priorities in clinical and experimental metastasis and promote collaborative studies that focus on these high priority topics, 2) encourage young and established investigators to focus research on cancer metastasis, 3) facilitate multi-disciplinary exchanges between young and established investigators regarding current basic and clinical metastasis research findings, and 4) identify metastasis research opportunities, approaches and resources needed to develop new and more effective preventive, diagnostic and treatment options for metastasis.